La determinación de µ's
by Jaret-Vongola
Summary: Después de una perdida Honoka deberá aceptar el poder que le dejó su tatarabuelo para poder salvarlos y al mismo tiempo proteger a sus amadas amigas. Summary corto :v Será un harem Referencia a D-Gray Man pero no será Crossover, los personajes de D-Gray Man serán mencionados no aparecerán físicamente en la historia Love Live y D-Gray Man no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues bien después de publicar el capítulo 3 de mi primer fic revise mi computadora y descubrí un fic que hice hace 4 meses atras y lo había olvidado por completo así que decidí volver a retomarlo espero les guste

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: La nueva exorcista**_

Siendo sincera no se donde me encontraba solo sabía que era un lugar muy oscuro donde no podía ver nada, tampoco escuchaba a nadie era muy solitario, mientras más caminaba sentía que más me perdía, no recordaba nada, como por arte de magia apareció una luz enfrente mío pero estaba algo distante y mientras más me acercaba a esa luz se escuchaban voces:

-¿Por qué esas voces me resultan tan familiares?- Preguntaba mientras más me acercaba.

Poco a poco empiezo a reconocer esas voces, eran las voces de mis más preciadas amigas, esas amigas que en su momento me ayudaron a evitar que cerraran nuestra preciada escuela, poco a poco recordé esos bellos momentos donde estaba con ellas riendo y ensayando, pero algo hizo que me detuviera un momento:

-¿Por qué están llorando?, ¿Por qué gritan mi nombre tan desesperadamente?- esas preguntas me las estaba haciendo hasta que logré llegar hacia la luz.

.

.

.

Aunque me costaba trabajo empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco, no sabía dónde estaba era un lugar donde habían muchas cosas relacionadas con un hospital, luego de pensar un rato me di cuenta que era un hospital:

-Este hospital le pertenece a…- Antes de terminar de decir esa frase 3 chicas aparecieron tras la puerta del cuarto.

Esas chicas en verdad eran bellezas, no era de extrañar que los chicos quedarán con la boca abierta cuando pasaban cerca de ellos.

-¡HONOKA¡

-¡HONOKA¡

-¡HONOKA¡

Gritaron las tres chicas con lágrimas en los ojos, una de ellas tenía el pelo azulado, sus ojos color café claro denotaban una muy grande preocupación al igual que ojeras su nombre era Sonoda Umi y era una de mis amigas de la infancia al igual que la letrista de µ's, ella corrió hacia donde estaba yo y me dio un fuerte abrazo, ese abrazo fue tan fuerte que me empezó a doler el cuerpo

-Honoka… me alegro que ya despertarás estaba tan preocupada de que ya no abrieras los ojos, si eso hubiera sucedió yo…yo- después de eso rompió en lágrimas, seguido de eso las 2 chicas restantes se me acercaron para abrazarme. Una de esas 2 chicas tenía una cabellera rubia como el oro y unos ojos azulados claros los cuales brillaban debido a sus lagrimas , era alta y esbelta, a decir verdad me daba envidia su cuerpo su nombre era Ayase Eri, y la última tenía el cabello color escarlata, de hay su apodo de "Princesa Escarlata", sus ojos eran de color morado claro rasgados, tenía una apariencia de niña rica y una personalidad tsundere su nombre era Nishikino Maki.

-Me alegra que despertarás Honoka- dijo Eri con un tono un tanto alegre pero a la vez triste

-Era de esperarse, Honoka no es de las que se rinden fácil, además de que está en nuestro hospital- dijo Maki con tono triste pero orgulloso

Cierto este era el hospital de la familia Nishikino, una vez estuve aquí debido a que traje a una señora que se desmayó en la calle la cual resultó estar embarazada.

-Jeje parece que preocupe a todas, perdón- dije algo arrepentida -Pero de todas formas ¿que hago aquí?

Todas se empezaron a mirar con preocupación y más que nada tristeza, sentí que no debí haber preguntado, después de un silencio muy incómodo Eri habló

-Honoka, enserio ¿no te acuerdas de nada?- Dijo Eri con un tono melancólico, era como si no quisiera recordar lo que pasó.

Necesitaba recordar, quería recordar, después de unos 5 minutos vagos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, gritos, fuego, mi familia…explosión.

-Cierto, estábamos dando un concierto en la plaza pública junto con A-RISE, y ocurrieron varias explosiones- como si de la nada llegará me acordé de dos cosas -Umi-chan y las demás, ¿QUE PASO CON LAS DEMAS?- Empecé a hacer esfuerzo incluso con mi mal herido cuerpo

Umi logro calmarme y quien me contestó fue Maki

-Todas están en la sala esperando noticias tuyas, de nosotras 12 tu fuiste la que sufrió más daño, si no fuera por una fan que te ayudo mientras estabas inconsciente y evito que te desangraras en estos momentos estarías muerta- Dijo eso mientras me abrazaba, algo muy raro de ella pero note que quería llorar.

-Ya veo enserio lamen-espera ¿nosotras 12?- Dije mientras me sorprendía, que yo recuerde en _µ's_ solo somos 9 integrantes.

-Si A-RISE nos acompaño hasta aquí y esperan noticias tuyas- fue Umi quien me respondió ya más tranquila aunque todavía seguía llorando.

Me hacía feliz que todas estén bien, estaba a punto de preguntarle la otra cosa importante pero de la nada se escucharon pasos acelerados acercándose a la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entonces allí estaban las demás, el resto de _µ's_ y A-RISE, todas empezaron a llorar (a excepción de A-RISE quien solo se limitaron a sonreírme) debido a que ya había despertado, entonces recibí un abrazo sorpresa de mi otra amiga de la infancia una chica que al igual que Umi estuvimos juntas desde niñas, tenía el cabello color grisáceo con unos ojos color ámbar, un buen físico, es la hija de la directora de Otonokizaka y la diseñadora de vestuarios, su nombre es Minami Kotori

-Kotori-chan hol- antes de terminar Kotori rompió en llanto y se apoyó en mi

-Honoka tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, no tenías que hacerlo, pensé que ibas a morir, no tenías que recibir el disparo tonta, tonta, tonta- era la primera vez que veía a Kotori en ese estado.

De inmediato recordé el suceso, uno de los responsables de las explosiones le disparó a Kotori pero me interpuse y la que recibió el disparo fui yo, me dio cerca del corazón y me desmaye en el acto.

-Kotori-chan estoy bi- y de nuevo me interrumpió entre llantos y lágrimas.

-No estás bien casi mueres, después de escapar de la multitud fui a buscarte y te encontré en un charco de sangre, estaba aterrada, no quería que murieras, empecé a gritar tu nombre y no me contestabas, te estabas poniendo más pálida y no dejaba de brotar tu sangre si no fuera por una fan que evito que te siguieras desangrando entonces…entonces- Kotori siguió llorando, no puedo ni imaginar lo que sintió al verme en ese estado, dejando eso de lado, me anime a preguntar esa duda que tenía la cual me hacía tener un nudo en la garganta.

-Chicas tengo una duda- dije algo nerviosa

-¿Cuál es tu duda?- pregunto Yazawa Nico, mi sempai aunque parece una niña de primaria, es parte de _µ's_ tenía el cabello de color negro y unos ojos de color carmesí.

Trate de levantarme pero entonces Kotori y otras 3 chicas me lo impidieron, esas 3 chicas eran parte de _µ's_ , Toujo Nozomi, una chica con grandes pechos con cabellera de color violeta y ojos color verdoso, al igual que Maki se ganó un apodo el cual era "Luna Violeta", ella ayudaba al templo de la ciudad, la siguiente era Noshizora Rin, tenía cabellos color naranja y un complejo de gato y por último Koizumi Hanayo la chica tímida del grupo, su cabello es castaño y sus ojos son de color ámbar muy oscuro

-Tranquila Honoka todavía estás en recuperación- me dijo Nozomi con su típica sonrisa maternal, aunque note que esa sonrisa temblaba un poco

-No se preocupen, estoy bien solo es un pequeño rasguño- dije con un tono algo despreocupado

-El cual casi te quita la vida- replicó Maki desde una esquina de la cama

-Honoka debes de cuidarte a ti misma- dijo Umi abrazándome ahora con más delicadeza

-¿Are? ¿Y A-RISE?- me pregunte estaban en la puerta hasta hace unos momentos

-Dijeron que irían por un poco de leche con chocolate ~Nya~- dijo Rin con su típico Nya

-¿Y bien, cuál es esa duda?- dijo Nico la cual quería esconder sus lágrimas

-¿Dónde esta mi familia?- dije de forma directa y sería

Nadie contesto, solo hubo un silencio pesado, en eso va entrando A-RISE con los vasos de leche con chocolate

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunto su líder sintiendo en ambiente pesado

-Tsubasa-san que pasó con mi familia- le pregunté

-Tu hermana está en este mismo hospital, se encuentra en la otra habitación y la acompaña la hermana de Eli-san- dijo esta vez Erena-san, eso me tranquiliza muchísimo

\- Y en cuanto a tus padres…- esa pequeña frase que dijo la otra integrante de A-RISE, Anju-san me dio un mal augurio y ví como todas estaban tristes

-Están en estado vegetativo- dijo Tsubasa-san sin vacilación alguna

-…- No dije nada, esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto

-Encontramos a tus padres en ese estado, no soy tan creyente pero pareciera que les robaron sus almas porque sus ojos tienen una mirada perdida, sus órganos vitales siguen en funcionamiento pero no reaccionan- lo dijo con tono triste

No lo podía ni quería creer que mis padres están en tal estado, de alguna manera logré escapar de mis amigas y como pude corrí lejos del hospital, mi cuarto no estaba tan lejos de la salida, estaba lloviendo pero no me importaba , solo quería despertar de esta cruel pesadilla

Llegué a un parque cercano, estaba toda empapada, me senté cerca de un árbol y me abrace mis rodillas, agache mi cabeza esperando a que despertara, sentí que alguien se acercó y me empezó a hablar

-¿Quieres recuperarlos?- me dijo, esa voz era la de una mujer

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte sin alzar la vista

-Te daré poder, para ver lo que las personas normales no ven y así recuperar lo que se te arrebato y proteger lo más preciado para ti

-¿De que hablas?- alce mi vista para ver a esa persona pero desapareció

De repente ví que de la parte de atrás de mi mano izquierda empezó a brillar y apareció una pequeña cruz de color verde, por alguna razón sentí mi cuerpo caliente y me caí lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme fue:

-Esta es tu _**Innocence**_ , es de tipo parásito, se llama _**Crown Clown**_ , te ayudará para recuperarlos y proteger a tus amados, y tu ojo izquierdo será el que vea lo que personas normales no ven, será mejor que te prepares, verás cosas desagradables al igual que lo hizo tu tatarabuelo Allen, serás la exorcista musa Kousaka Honoka

Y después que termino me desmaye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero en el momento que me desbloquee aproveché, por cierto estoy en vacaciones de semana Santa y como no voy a salir a ningun lado, lo más seguro es que haya capitulo diario (bueno mientras duren mis vacaciones) tanto de este fic, como del otro que tengo, bueno sin mas empezamos**_

 _ **Review:**_

 ** _Guest: Pues espero que lo disfrutes (^_^)_**

 ** _Night Flying: Gracias, espero y te lleve a seguir gustando_**

 _ **Capitulo 2: La Activación y el adiós**_

 _ **Flashback/Sueño**_

 _ **Honoka (10 años)**_

-Mamá, ¿Quién es el?- Preguntaba con entusiasmo señalando a una foto donde aparecía un chico de cabellera blanca, su ojo izquierdo tenía un extraño tatuaje y tenía un traje rojo con negro

-Es alguien de la familia que vivió hace muchos años atrás, él era realmente muy fuerte, aunque la oscuridad se empezó a apoderar de él nunca se rindió y logro derrotar a los malos- decía mi madre con total orgullo

-Wow, quisiera ser como el, para nunca rendirme- hice esto alzando mi puño al aire

-Esperemos que si pequeña Honoka y tendrás el deber de proteger a Yukiho- decía mientras miraba a mi hermanita que veía la televisión

-¡SI! Como una heroína, libraré al mundo de la maldad como lo hizo mi tatarabuelo- lo decía con tal entusiasmo que la pequeña Yukiho me miró con cara de "Onee-chan estas loca"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Presente**_

-…¿Donde estoy?- me preguntaba mientras me levantaba, lentamente abrí mis ojos para estar de vuelta en mi habitación de hospital, al contrario que al principio pude levantarme con normalidad ya no me duele, camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí de mi cuarto para buscar a Yukiho

Después de un rato encontré una puerta con el nombre "Yukiho Kousaka", entre con cuidado y encontré a mi hermana acostada viendo al lado contrario de donde yo me encontraba

-Buenos días Yukiho- dije con un tono juguetón a lo que ella volteó, cuando me vio no pudo evitar llorar, me acerque y me abrazo muy fuerte

-H-Hermana, qué bueno que sigues viva, pensé que también me dejarías igual que papá y mama- no pude decir nada, yo tampoco creía que mis padres estén en ese estado

-Yo siempre te protegeré, se lo prometí a mamá, ¿Recuerdas?- ella asintió, recordando lo que acababa de soñar, hablando de ese sueño, se me hizo raro que el joven que estaba en aquella foto derrotará a los malos, ¿A que se refería mamá?

Escuché como abrieron la puerta y antes de reaccionar me tenían contra la pared, cuando vi a mi atacante era una mujer que tenía una capa que cubría su cuerpo, tenía su cabello rojizo un poco más clara que el de Maki-chan, traía una máscara partida que cubría parte de su rostro del lado izquierdo, me estaba agarrando el cuello

-¿¡QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA!?- grito Yukiho con enojo

-Parece que todavía no despiertas tu ojo izquierdo, Honoka- dijo la mujer soltándome, a lo que instintivamente me acerque a Yukiho y me puse enfrente de ella

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntaba seria

\- Tampoco has despertado tu Innocence, si ya la hubieras despertado la cruz que tienes en la parte de atrás de tu mano izquierda brillaría un poco más- dicho esto recordé aquello que pasó en el parque

-Entonces tú fuiste quién me di esto- estaba muy sorprendida, quería hacerla unas preguntas pero recordé algo de esa plática -Espera, dijiste algo sobre mi tatarabuelo, ¿Como sabes de el? ¿Y cómo puedo saber que ese tal Allen es mi tatarabuelo?-

-Muy pronto sabrás las respuestas, por lo mientras me presentaré, me llamo Violeta Marian, es un gusto- estaba haciendo una reverencia

-Creo que no hace falta pero igual lo haré, soy Kousaka Honoka, mucho gusto- al igual que ella hice una reverencia, -Soy Kousaka Yukiho- decia ahora mi hermana con enojo

-Puedes explicarme ¿Qué pasó anoche en el parque?- ella al oír la pregunta empezó a voltear para todas partes -¿Qué pasa, por qué mira el cuarto?-

-Solo examinó que no haya cámaras de seguridad, pero veo que no, con respecto a tu pregunta solamente desbloquee tu Innocence, y tu maldición- Estaba más que boqui-abierta

-Espera, ¿No habías dicho que me darías el poder?, Entonces ¿Esto ha estado dentro de mi?-

-Básicamente si, pero tus padres decidieron que los sellara hasta que tuvieras la edad necesaria o en esta caso ocurriera un grave accidente- ¿Entonces mis padres sabían de este extraño poder?

-Un momento, ¿Que significa lo de la maldición?-

-Aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías, así que espera un poco, pero te diré que con tu ojo izquierdo verás en varias ocasiones cosas demasiado desagradables, al igual que tu tatarabuelo- Dicho esto se volteo y apareció un portal blanco con forma extraña, Yukiho y yo nos quedamos impactadas y antes de atravesar la puerto me hablo -Te veré dentro de poco, para entonces deberás tomar una decisión-

-Espera ¿Que decisión?- le pregunté pero atravesó el extraño portal y desapareció, Yukiho me tomo del brazo y me miro todavía impactada

-Hermana, ¿La conoces?- me preguntaba nerviosa y algo triste

-Algo así, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que conozca a papá y mama- decía mientras otra vez escuche que abrieron la puerta, otra vez mis reflejos fueron lentos y me lograron atrapar, cuando vi a mis atacantes me di cuenta que eran 4 chicas que me miraban molestas

-¿Q-Que pasa Eli-chan, Umi-chan, Maki-chan, Kotori-chan?- estaba nerviosa, me miraban muy enojadas, sin previo aviso me llevaron/arrastraron de vuelta a mi habitación, y me tumbaron en mi cama

-¿¡PORQUE DIABLOS TE FUISTE ANOCHE, NOS TENIAS MUERTAS DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN!?- Wow es la primera vez que las veía a todas , más a Umi-chan

-Pero estoy bien, no tienen que preocuparse- grave error al decir esto ya que Eli-chan me miraba con más enojo pero sobre todo tristeza

-¿¡QUE ESTAS BIEN!?, TE RECUERDO QUE RECIBISTE UN BALAZO CERCA DE TU CORAZÓN, ¿POR QUE ERES ASÍ?- Quedé impactada ante los comentarios de ellas 2

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dije

-Espero que sea verdad porque mientras estés en el hospital asignare a una enfermera para que te vigilé, ¿Entendido?- Es la primera vez que Maki-chan me habla con ese tono tan fuerte

-No te preocupes Maki-chan, yo me encargaré de cuidarla- Decía Kotori-chan

-Kotor….- No termine por que ella me miraba con un aura muy oscura sobre su cabeza y tenía una sonrisa que daba mucho miedo

-Si no hay quejas entonces así será, ¿ENTENDIDO HONOKA?-

-Si, de acuerdo- Sería mala idea oponerme a ellas ahora

-Bueno tenemos que irnos a la escuela- Dicho esto todas se fueron, decidí esperar un rato antes de ir de nuevo al cuarto de Yukiho

Mire un poco mi mano izquierda y todavía no asimilaba está cruz, pero ¿Como es que ni Yukiho ni las chicas hayan dicho algo sobre esto?

-Creo que ya se han ido- Me decía a mí misma para salir de mi cuarto, antes de ir con Yukiho de nuevo iré a verlos..

.

.

.

-Papá….. Mamá- enfrente mío estaban mis padres, no pude evitar llorar, como dijo Tsubasa-san tienen la mirada perdida, pero como es posible

Me acerque a ellos un poco pero…

-¡AAAHHHHH!- Mi ojo izquierdo de repente empezó a doler, no pude evitar gritar un poco, pero trate de callarme para que no me atrapen

Nunca había sentido esta clase de dolor, trate de abrirlo y pude hacerlo sin dificultad, cuando mire a mis padres, no creía lo que veia…

-¿Q-que e-es e-s-so?- Mis padres empezaron a emitir un aura de color púrpura, pero pude ver que había un..un..un…

-A-A-Alma- Eran sus almas, no cabía duda pero sus almas parecian unas calaveras, me llegaban sus voces, voces de remordimiento, de culpa, no pude evitar vomitar, por alguna razón esto me llenaba de impotencia y asco

-Parece que pudiste activar tu ojo- Esa voz era de Violeta Marian

-Hermana- No me voltee pero escuche la voz de Yukiho

-Yukiho, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te escuché gritar, y cuando fui a tu cuarto no estabas, me encontré con Marian-san y me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿Que te paso?, ¿Por que estás temblando?- Me preguntaba preocupada

-Yukiho, acaso no los ves- Señale a nuestros padres, pero ella me miro extrañada

-No veo nada Hermana-

-Ni lo intentes, solo tú puedes verlos, ¿No te has visto en el espejo?- Mirarme en el espejo, ¿A que se refiere?, me voltee para verlas pero Yukiho me miro horrorizada y se desmayó

-Aquí tienes un espejo- saco un espejo de su traje y cuando me mire tuve la misma reacción que mi hermana pequeña, mi ojo izquierdo tenía un tipo lente y a un costado había algo parecido a un engranaje algo pequeña en comparación con el lente, pero lo más sorprendente es que en el lente había un pentagrama y el iris de mi ojo se volvió rojo

-¿Q-Que le p-paso a mi ojo?-

-Esta es tu maldición, con eso puedes ver el alma de los akuma-

-A-Akuma, ¿Quieres decir que mis padres se están convirtieron en demonios?- Le pregunté ya muy aterrada por la situación

-No exactamente, pero eso no es lo importante, las almas de tus padres se están corrompiendo, si no haces algo sus almas nunca descansaran en paz- Espera, dijo algo sobre sus almas

-¿Que dices?-

-Tus padres están ya muertos, pero sus almas siguen aquí, si no haces algo, serán usados para crear Akumas y nunca podrán descansar en paz- No, no creo en lo que dice, pero algo dentro de mi hace que le crea

-¿E-Entonces q-q-que ag-go?-

-Si quieres salvar sus almas tendrás que activar tu Innocence, es la única manera- Otra vez con eso, iba a replicar pero vi como las almas de mis padres empezaban a gritar de dolor y agonía, me duele verlos así, no quiero verlos así

-¿C-Como l-la activo?- Mis nervios y sobre todo miedo me consumían y no podía hablar bien

-Se activa conforme a tus sentimientos, tienes que tener en tu mente la idea de salvar a tus padres- Mientras decía eso, sus cuerpos se están volviendo oscuros, no ya no lo soporto, yo solo… yo solo… yo solo

-¡QUIERO SALVARLOS!- Ví una luz verde proveniente de mi mano izquierda y lo vi, mi mano entera obtuvo una forma extraña, parecía una garra metálica, solo que estas emitían algo parecido a fuego pero de color verde

-¿E-Est-to e-es?-

-Si es tu Innocence, por fin la has activado- Decía algo feliz -Ahora con tu mano izquierda toca sus cuerpos y concéntrate en tu deseo de liberarlos, solo de esa manera serán libres-

-De acuerdo- Como dijo Marian-san con mi mano izquierda toque sus cuerpos y me concentre en mi deseo de que se libraran de eso dolor y frustración, note como una luz empezó a emanar de sus cuerpos y sus almas volvieron a la normalidad, vi como ellos se despedían de mi por última vez antes de ascender al cielo, caí de rodillas y empezar a llorar, mi mano volvió a la normalidad y como dijo anteriormente, la Cruz emanaba un brillo más fuerte,

Yo… en ese momento… había… asesinado a… mis … propios… padres

-No te culpes por ello- Marian-san se acercó para abrazarme, es como si leyera mentes

-Yo… los… asesine… Yo… soy una… asesina-

-Si en verdad crees eso entonces puedes hacer algo para que puedas pagar por el pecado que has hecho-

-… ¿Que es?...-

-… Convertirte en Exorcista…-


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de que me cortaran el internet y haber sobrevivido a una fuerte enfermedad que me postro en cama 3 días he vuelo**

 **Les daré una breve explicación sacado de Wikipedia :v**

 **Tipo equipamiento: Es el tipo más común de Inocencia. La Inocencia de este tipo por lo general toma la forma de un elemento común, que de otro modo, a través de un proceso de forjado especial, ha tenido el fragmento de la inocencia de un compatible fusionado con ella. A pesar de ser el más común, el tipo equipamiento es a menudo el más difícil de controlar, ya que el compatible debe utilizar la Inocencia como una herramienta para que haga lo que ellos quieren.**

 **Tipo parásito: Es la segunda forma más rara de Inocencia. Las Armas anti-Akuma invocados de este tipo se hacen típicamente una parte del cuerpo del compatible, como un miembro, como La inocencia es en realidad infunde con el cuerpo del compatible. Aunque la zona donde está la Inocencia en cuestión no está hecha de tejidos es en realidad una aparte del cuerpo humano, el cuerpo todavía les reconoce como una parte de su estructura física. Normalmente, los exorcistas que son tipo parásito tienen tasas de sincronización más altas; esto se debe a que la inocencia es en realidad parte del cuerpo del compatible y, por lo tanto, comparten una relación más estrecha.**

 **Los Exorcistas de este tipo requieren una gran cantidad de alimentos en cada comida, ya que la Inocencia drena sus reservas de energía rápidamente. La inocencia también pone una gran tensión en sus cuerpos, acortando sus vidas útiles.**

 **Tipo cristalizado: Es un nuevo tipo de Inocencia que se crea evolucionar una Inocencia de tipo equipo. En lugar de utilizar un elemento, el tipo cristalizado utiliza la sangre del compatible para formar el arma más adecuada a su estilo de lucha, ya que se hizo de la sangre del compatible, siempre y cuando el compatible tenga sangre en su cuerpo, la Inocencia puede repararse sí misma. A diferencia de su predecesor, el tipo cristalizado no requiere que el compatible utilice comandos o los movimientos físicos, responde a los estímulos y pensamientos del usuario.**

 **Cuando un tipo equipamiento está listo para convertirse en un tipo de cristal, la Inocencia se convierte en un cubo negro que se licua al ser tocado; El Exorcista luego ingiere el líquido, y después la Inocencia corre a través del cuerpo del compatible, que hace estallar la piel en puntos concretos, abriendo heridas permanentes en el cuerpo en forma de estigmas que permiten que la sangre fluya y forme sus armas.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: He vuelto Akiba**_

-Maestra, ¿Está bien?- me preguntaba mi aprendiz peli-naranja con el traje de Exorcista, el cual constaba de una falda rosa y el suéter era negro con algunas franjas rojas y el emblema de La Orden en la parte superior izquierda del suéter

-Estoy bien, solo recordé cosas de mi pasado- Le conteste con una sonrisa

Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, tengo 19 años y soy una general Exorcista y si se lo preguntan han pasado 3 años desde ese acontecimiento, después de activar mi Innocence y exorcizar a mis padres decidí convertirme en Exorcista, hace 1 año ocurrió un evento llamado _"La noche de la Destrucción"_ en el cual nuestro enemigo _"El conde de la nueva generación"_ lanzó un fuerte ataque al cuartel general del Bloque Europeo, específicamente en Inglaterra al cual pertenezco, nosotros los Exorcistas de _"La Nueva Orden Negra"_ batallamos con el, descubriendo que al contrario de su antecesor _"El Conde Milenario"_ el puede usar las almas de personas vivas para crear Akumas, solo hace falta que la víctima tenga la suficiente oscuridad en su ser para que el active lo que llama _"Corrupción Demoníaca"_ lo cual hace que sus almas de vayan corrompiendo hasta que están listas para ser usadas para crear Akumas, mis padres fueron los primeros sujetos de pruebas, si no fuera por mis 3 primeras amigas que hice cuando entre al la orden, que me detuvieron hubiera ido directo hacia mi muerte, en esa larga noche en donde nos atacó con un ejército de 10,000 Akumas nivel 4, los 5 generales que estaban en ese entonces pudieron derrotarlos, pero lo que no contábamos es que un Akuma evolucionó a nivel 5, éramos contando con los generales 64 Exorcista y el nivel 5 asesinó a 53, entre ellos a un general, gracias a mi determinación, pude sincronizarme más del 100% con la Innocence de mi tatarabuelo Allen Walker, y alcance el nivel de un general _"Punto Crítico"_ y pude invocar la espada del exorcista, al contrario de mi ancestro yo no pierdo mi brazo izquierdo, así que puedo usar la espada con mis 2 manos, la batalla era reñida pero pude derrotarlo, pero me dejó postrada en cama por más de 3 meses, el Conde escapó y actualmente usa el antiguo método el cual es encontrar a alguien que haya sufrido una pérdida de un ser querido para que el invoque el alma de esa persona y usarla para el Akuma, y utilizar el cuerpo de la víctima como recipiente

-Ya veo, por cierto, la jefa dice que tiene una misión para nosotras 4-

-De acuerdo vamos Chika- Y nos dirigimos a la sala de misiones

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con mis otras 2 aprendices

-Hola maestra-

-Hola Mari, veo que regresaste bien de la misión, y Ruby-

-Aquí estoy maestra- Y salió detrás de Mari

Un General tiene la obligación de buscar gente compatible con la Innocence, en mi caso encontré a 3, Takami Chika con 16 años, Ohara Mari con 17 y Kurosawa Ruby con 15 años

En el caso de Chika, ella sufrió algo similar a lo mío, su familia sirvió como sujetos de pruebas, y yo exorcice a su familia, después de hablar con ella note que una Innocence reaccionaba al estar cerca de ella, le platique mi caso y decidió convertirse en Exorcista para evitar que más personas sufran. Su Innocence es de tipo equipamiento, son 2 espadas una corta y otra larga llamada _"Espadas de la luz"_

La chica pelirroja, Ruby era un poco tímida, incluso todavía lo es pero no tanto como cuando nos conocimos, ella y su familia fueron atacados debido a que Ruby poseía una Innocence, que estaba dentro de un collar de su difunto padre, Chika la salvo, pero toda su familia incluyendo su hermana mayor desaparecieron. Su Innocence al igual que Chika es de tipo equipamiento, es una pistola que sus balas pueden destruir incluso a un nivel 4 sin dificultad, es llamada _"Pistola del exorcista"_

Y por último mi primera aprendiz Ohara Mari, ella vivía cerca de Otonokizaka lo cual me sorprendió, ella era amiga de una tal Matsuura Kanan, es de procedencia Estadounidense, iba en un viaje de regreso con sus padres para visitar a sus abuelos que viven aquí en Inglaterra, pero en esa noche que viajaron coincidió con "La Noche de la Destrucción" y su avión fue alcanzado por una ataque del nivel 5, cuando la encontraron estaba al borde de la muerte, pero una Innocence de un cuerpo muerto de otro Exorcista se fusionó con ella y se volvió una Exorcista de tipo Cristal, ella puede invocar con su sangre cualquier tipo de arma pero lo que más invoca es un sable parecido a uno que usaba su madre cuando era joven según ella, su Innocence actualmente no tiene nombre

-Veo que todas llegaron- La voz salió de detrás de la puerta principal por la cual entró la jefa de sección, ella era la cantante errante que encontré en Estados Unidos, su nombre es Miyamoto Miku, por lo que me contó se volvió jefa de sección por recomendación del antiguo, que era un viejo amigo, lleva en el cargo 3 años el mismo tiempo que llevo como Exorcista.

-¿Cuál es la misión?- Pregunto Chika

-Como sabrán, hace un año el Conde atacó la base, matando a muchos Exorcistas y a un General, Honoka a ocupado ese puesto pero aún así hay muchas Innocence que se han quedado sin dueño y los hemos tenido en la cámara sagrada, tenemos que buscar a más gente compatible y los 5 generales no son suficientes así que he decidido que los generales junto con sus aprendices busquen más gente, en su caso ustedes irán a un lugar específico ya que hay pueden encontrar pistas sobre el paradero del conde-

-¿A que lugar?- Preguntaba ahora Ruby

-Es un lugar que te va a gustar por qué te llevarás una gran sorpresa- dijo entre risas

.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días chicas- Saludaba una pelirroja con ojos color violeta

-Buenos días Maki-chan, llegas algo tarde- Le conteste con una leve sonrisa

-No es fácil la universidad, y eso que es mi primer año- Me contestó con una cara de "No e dormido mucho"

-Pues que esperabas, es la carrera de medicina- Dijo Nico-chan

-Deberíamos ir a un café para hablar mejor- Dijo esta vez Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa

A lamento no presentarme, mi nombre es Minami Kotori, tengo 19 años y estudio la carrera de modista, por azares del destino nosotras 8 estudiamos en la misma universidad

-Por cierto, han pasado 3 años desde que Honoka-chan desapareció ~Nya~- Dijo Rin-chan con un poco de tristeza

Hace 3 años Honoka desapareció sin dejar rastro, la buscamos por todas partes pero nunca la encontramos, en eso a excepción de Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan descubrimos que nosotras 6 sentíamos atracción por Honoka

-Rin-chan, quedamos que no hablaríamos del tema- Le recriminó su novia castaña

-Conque 3 años ¿Eh?, El tiempo pasa muy rápido- Decía Eli-chan con un tono decaído

-¿A donde habrá ido esa tonta?- Ahora hablaba Umi-chan con el mismo tono que Eli-chan

-A donde haya ido espero que sea feliz- Hablo Yukiho con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Después de que Honoka desapareciera Yukiho se quedo sola, así que le pedí a mi madre que la adoptáramos, después de un tiempo Yukiho paso a ser Minami, aunque al principio le resultó algo extraño se acostumbro después

Decidimos ir al centro para tomar un café, en realidad a todas nos duele su desaparición, Honoka por favor vuelve

.

.

.

.

.

-Es increíble, iremos al lugar donde µ's nació- Decía Ruby con una gran emoción, incluso puedo jurar que hay estrellas en su rostro

Cuando la conocí ella se emocionó, tal parece que le gustan mucho las Idols, conoce a todas incluso a µ's incluso sabe sobre el incidente que tuvimos después del último Love Live donde µ's decidió separarse

-Dejando eso de lado fue buena la decisión que tomo maestra- Dijo Mari de repente

 _ **Flashback**_

-Antes de irse, Honoka debo decirte algo- La jefa de sección nos detuvo cuando nos disponíamos a salir

-¿Qué pasa?- Le contesté algo sería

-Iré directo al grano, hace unas horas me informaron que los responsables del ataque al concierto de _µ's_ y A-RISE de hace 3 años fueron detenidos y están en espera del juicio-

Mi rostro no expresaba más que una gran irá y odio, esos miserables por fin fueron apresados

-En estos momentos están bajo la custodia de Valeria, Louise y Angélica, te estarán esperando en el aeropuerto, serán llevados a Japón para su juicio, si quieres vengarte llega antes de las 12 del medio día- Dicho esto se paró del escritorio y se fue

 _ **Aeropuerto internacional de Inglaterra – 12pm**_

-Veo que llegaste Honoka- decía Valeria que estaba a lado de uno de esos malditos

Valeria Dunne, Louise Edwards y Angélica Russell fueron las primeras amigas que hice al llegar a la orden, algo curioso es que no sé que Innocence posean ya que nunca tuve oportunidad de verlas pelear ni siquiera en La noche de la destrucción, Valeria tiene el cabello rubio con ojos color escarlata, es de tez blanca y tiene la misma altura que yo, está algo desarrollada en cuanto a su cuerpo

Louise es más baja que yo, tiene el cabello plateado y ojos color azul como el cielo, su cuerpo es parecido al de Nico-chan en la preparatoria y es de tez blanca

Por último, Angélica, en cuanto a cuerpo me recuerda a Nozomi-chan, tiene el cabello color rosa claro con ojos color esmeralda, es de tez blanca y es ligeramente más alta que yo

Todas tiene mi misma edad pero llevan más tiempo que yo en la orden

-Así que sobreviviste- Quien me habló fue uno de esos malditos, tenía el pelo castaño, solo le vi el cabello por qué el esto estaba cubierto por una capa negra incluso sus ojos están vendados, lo mismo para los demás que curiosamente tienen el mismo color de cabello

Yo sin pensarlo les solté a los tres una fuerte patada que causó que se rompieran sus narices, estaban en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor

-Reconociste mi voz, qué bueno porque será la última vez que la oigan, aunque los torture o los mate mis padres no volverán a la vida pero tampoco permitiría que se fueran así como así, pasarán mucho tiempo pudriéndose en una cárcel, espero y nunca vuelvan a ver la luz del día malditos asesinos- dicho esto les solté otra patada en el rostro y otra en las costillas

 _ **Presente**_

-Si que la maestra dio mucho miedo- Dijo Chika con una risa forzada

-Perdón por que vieran ese lado de mi- Dije algo apenada

-No se preocupe, les dio su merecido, ahora pagarán por lo que le han hecho- Ruby dijo eso con una sonrisa muy cálida a lo que acaricie su cabeza

"Hemos llegado a Akiba, la salida será por el lado izquierdo"

Han pasado 3 años desde que no veía este paisaje, en realidad todas las noches soñaba con volver y que me dieran una cálida bienvenida aunque creo que es imposible, deben de odiarme por haberlas abandonado en especial Yukiho

-He vuelto mi querida Akiba- dije eso mientras me estiraba mientras que mis tres aprendices miraban el paisaje conmigo

 _"La misión de encontrar pistas del paradero del conde y buscar gente compatible con la Innocence a comenzado"_

 **Bien aquí termina el capitulo, perdón si no pongo las Review pero todavía no me recupero del todo y me cuesta estar en la computadora**

 **¿Cuales serán los sentimientos de las musas después de 3 años?**

 **¿Como reaccionaran ante la repentina llegada de Honoka junto con sus aprendices?**

 **¿Que sorpresas se llevarán sus aprendices?**

 **¿Cuando me recuperaré de mi enfermedad?**

 **Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo (Si es que todavía no muero :'v)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Un reencuentro ¿Nostálgico?**_

 _ **Honoka**_

-Maestra ¿Qué haremos con el hospedaje?- Mari pregunto a lo que después de pensar un rato se me ocurrió algo

-Podemos quedarnos en mi vieja casa- Si mal no recuerdo cuando le pregunté a la jefa de sección sobre la condición de Yukiho ella fue adoptada y se fue a vivir con su nueva familia así que la casa está deshabitada

-Wow podremos ir a la casa de la maestra- Ruby dijo esto con estrellitas en los ojos

-Pero antes debemos cambiarnos de ropa o si no llamaremos mucho la atención- Nuestros trajes son muy llamativos así que les pedí a las 3 que trajeran ropa de civil

-¡Si!-

.

.

.

Después de cambiarnos nos dirigimos a mi casa, yo tenía un vestido de una pieza de color naranja con adornos blancos, Chika tenia una camisa de color azul con un estampado de un cachorrito y unos jeans azul un poco más oscuro, Ruby tenía una camisa de mangas largas color rojo con un estampado de una rosa y una falda verde y por último Mari tenía al igual que yo un vestido de una pieza color blanco con unos pequeños adornos de estrellas, todo a cambiado en estos 3 años, varios puestos son nuevos y otros habían sido remodelados, de camino pasamos por un pequeño parque, el ambiente era muy tranquilo, mientras que en Inglaterra son las 3 de la tarde aquí son las 11 de la noche, después de eso llegamos a mi viejo hogar, no a cambiado nada

-Esta es la casa de la maestra, increíble- Decía Ruby con entusiasmo

-Maestra ¿Esta bien?- Pregunto Chika mientras me veía con algo de Preocupación

-Si estoy bien, solo recordé como era mi vida antes del incidente- Conteste con un tono melancólico, había pasado por mucho estos 3 años y en ocasiones tenía la esperanza de que solo era un sueño

-Bueno maestra es hora de entrar _¡Let's Go!_ \- Dijo Mari variando el japonés y el inglés como siempre

-Tienes razón, es hora de entrar, tenemos que desempacar- Les dije a mis alumnas con una sonrisa, ahora que recuerdo la Jefa de Sección dijo que los Generales tendrían que llevarse a sus Aprendices para facilitar el trabajo, yo soy Aprendiz de Violeta Marian así que ¿Por qué no me pusieron en su equipo?, La respuesta más lógica sería porque yo también soy una General, pero recuerdo que la última vez que la vi fue después de la Noche de La Destrucción y me dijo que pase lo que pase siguiera adelante como lo hizo mi tatarabuelo

-En verdad que fue extraño- Susurré para mí misma a lo que todas me quedaron mirando extraño

.

.

.

Desperté gracias a los rayos de luz que pasaban por mi ventana, si, la ventana de MI cuarto de MI casa, en verdad que extrañe esto, cuando vi la hora note que eran pasadas de las 3 de la tarde, bueno últimamente no hemos descansado lo suficiente así que no era extraño que despertara tan tarde

-Si no mal recuerdo Miku nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada hasta recibir ordenes- Comenté para mí misma así que después de pensarlo note que sería el primer día libre después de un año

-Bueno debería despertar a las demás para comer- Volví a hablar sola mientras me levantaba de la cama, me dirigí al antiguo cuarto de Yukiho en dónde dormían las tres, decidieron dormir juntas así que les prepare a cada una un futton (o como se escriba :v) en dónde las tres dormían plácidamente, el cuarto de Yukiho era el único cuarto que estaba vacío mientras que el mío y el de mis padres según intactos, Chika y Ruby se han esforzado en estos últimos meses desde que entraron y Mari en este último año al igual que yo

-Chicas despierten si quieren comer algo, hay que seguir desempacando nuestras cosas- Hablé en un tono un poco alto a lo que ellas despertaron

-Maestra ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Mari que iba despertando

-Las 3 de la tarde- Dije con simpleza a lo que todas se pararon exaltadas

-¡¿TANTO TIEMPO DORMIMOS?!- Les juro que estaba riéndome algo fuerte por sus reacciones

-Si, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que nos den nuevas órdenes señorita Takami Chika, señorita Ohara Mari y señorita Kurosawa Ruby- Les dije en tono bromista a lo que ellas solo hicieron un Mohín como respuesta, en ese momento…..

-Maestra ¿También lo noto?- Pregunto sería Ruby

-Si pero solo se trató de un civil, lo más seguro es que noto que alguien entró en esta casa deshabitada y vino a inspeccionar, tranquilas no note instintos asesinos- Les dije para que se calmaran, porque estaban a punto de activar sus Innocences

.

.

.

 _ **POV General**_

-Bueno felicidades a _Aqours_ que acaba de nacer- Decía una Maki que obviamente estaba feliz

-Estoy no lo hubiéramos logrado sin su ayuda- Dijo una peli-negra que no podía evitar sonrojarse

-Es cierto Dia, podemos estar felices de que podemos conseguir nuestros sueños- Dijo ahora una peli-azul

 **N/A: Aqours está conformado por todas, menos obviamente por las tres exorcista, bueno al menos por ahora *Hace una risa malévola***

-Chicas, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo- Comento Kotori

-Por fin pudimos crear que tanto anhelábamos desde secundaria- Dijo You con mucha alegría

-Es hora de que mis pequeños demonios persigan sus más oscuros secretos- Como siempre Yoshiko decía sus típicas frases de ángeles caídos y demonios

-Ya detente ~Zura~- La castaña de nombre Hanamaru le dio un leve golpe en su cabeza

De repente sonó un teléfono, era el de Yukiho que estaba junto a su novia Arisa, al contestar su cara se llenó de sorpresa, después de que colgó dijo en voz alta

-Chicas acompáñenme, tal parece que una ex-vecina nos tiene que decir algo con respecto a mi antiguo hogar-

Las chicas, es decir el resto de _µ's_ se pararon de inmediato y dejaron a _Aqours_ en la casa de Maki para que siguieran festejando

 _ **Yukiho**_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que visite mi vieja casa, sinceramente no quisiera volver, no me trae muy buenos recuerdos

-¿Para que te habrá llamado?- Pregunto Umi-san un tanto confundida

-No lo sé pero espero que sea para algo importante- Dije un poco esperanzada pero no creo que sea eso

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estábamos en mi casa, tenía ganas de llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte, no puedo seguir huyendo de esta realidad, todavía tenía una copia de las llaves, estábamos en la puerta, al pasar escuchamos voces…

-Maestra ¿Le gusta mucho el pan verdad?-

-Si, me gusta mucho, es una de mis comidas favoritas-

En ese momento mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, y para mi sorpresa tampoco paraban de salir de los ojos de µ's, esa voz era inconfundible, era la voz de la persona con la que esperaba ansiosa su regreso, sin pensarlo mucho camine hasta el comedor donde estaban 3 chicas pero mi total atención estaba en la peli-jengibre que nos miraba sorprendidas

-Cuanto ti…- Antes de que terminara de hablar corrí hacia ella abrazándola y llorando sin parar

-¡ONEE-CHAN!, ¡ONEE-CHAN!- Lloraba sin parar llamándola Onne-chan, sentí más peso de lo normal y era porque todas las chicas estaban abrazándola y llorando, por fin después de 3 largos años, la única familia de sangre que tenia estaba conmigo otra vez y esta vez, esta vez…

-¡NO TE DEJAREMOS ESCAPAR HONOKA/CHAN/ONNE-CHAN- Gritamos todas a la vez sorprendiendo a las demás chicas que estaban comiendo mientras que Onne-chan me empezó a acariciar la cabeza

-He vuelto…chicas- Decía con un tono feliz y una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad y para sorpresa de todas mucha madurez, su rostro a cambiado, ya no era el rostro de la chica tonta y despreocupada de preparatoria, era el rostro de una bella mujer madura, su pelo ya no era tan claro y apenas lo notaba, era ligeramente más oscuro

-Han cambiado, ahora son más bellas- Por mi parte y la del RinPana solo nos sonrojamos y por parte de las demás se desmayaron, si mi Onne-chan ha vuelto

* * *

 **Y este es el capitulo, lamento si es corto pero solo era para el reencuentro, pero no acabará aquí aunque hayan reaccionado así quién sabe cómo reaccionaran después, bueno es todo de mi parte ojalá y les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews**


End file.
